GOHAN'S DOMINATION
by Repressed Sith Lord
Summary: This is a story all how the Dragon Ball universe got turned upside down. With Goku never making it through the battle against Vegeta, Gohan was abducted by the Saiyan Prince and is forced to serve the evil Lord Freeza. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

**DESCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE CREATOR. **

AUTHORS NOTE: This is just an idea for a possible written series and I do not intend to go any further unless I start to see a few positive reviews to let me know if I should continue.

In an alternate reality where Goku didn't come out of the battle against Vegeta. Gohan is raised to work for the cold tirent Freeza who never managed to become immortal due to killing everyone on namek before realizing that porunga only understood Namekian. Without Goku to stand up to the horrible fiend the universe was still in emmense peril. Gohan who has been training and going on missions with Vegeta for ten years now, is in the middle of the toughest mission he has ever faced even his mentor vegeta is out cold from the dangerous inhabbitence of this world. After managing to destroy most of the population three elite worriors prove to be the toughest fighters that Gohan has ever faced, now with Vegeta down for the count Gohan must find a way to overcome these unknown worriors that stand between him and his mission.

Gohan badly injured and beaten begins to wonder if freeza had sent him and vegeta to this planet on purpose, already knowing how powerful the fighters on this planet were. Gohan in a defensive fighting position takes his gaze off of the three powerhouse worriors, who were obviosly the main protectors of this planet, to look at Vegeta a man who has raised him for as long a time as he can remember. Being so young Gohan couldn't remember his past on earth too much at all. Gohan knew that his father Kakkorat was killed in his mission to destroy earths inhabbitence, and Vegeta has been the closest thing to a father he has ever known. Seeing him now badly injured and close to death sent Gohan into a rage. While the battle seemed to be won, the tides quickly turned and Gohan began to power up to a level that made these new enemies, who put down Vegeta with ease, quiver in fear. Gohan had lost all patentiance and sympathy for these cratures, and with a huge burst of power shot out an energy blast strong enough to kill all three of his foes. With a smile Gohan walks up to the only one still breathing. While he coughs up blood he lets a few words slip. Words that burned into Gohan's heart like a brand of revenge that would never go away. As this unknown alien takes his last breath he says " Freeza said that we could take you easily." Right there in that very instence Gohan's worst fears were reliezed. He never liked freeza, but now freeza wanted him and vegeta dead. With this feeling, this horrible treatous feeling Gohan's thoughts began to race, memmories of training with Vegeta and all the work they have done in the name of Freeza pushed to the surface. Gohan didn't know weather to feel betrayed or just plain disrespectfully underestimated. With a huge burst of feeling he began to transform. As a new energy he never felt before surrounded his body, his hair began to shift upward. With one last charge of power Gohan finished his transformation into a super saiyan. As he turns to look at himself in the reflection of his Saiyan issued space pod he sees himself for what he is now. With all his injuries gone and an abundence of new power he starts to understand what he has become, and for some reason he couldn't remember what it was like being anything else. His new super saiyan power seemed to be so fimiliar like this is what he has been his whole life, but he just couldn't see it. As he puts his mentor Vegeta into his pod he sets a course for Planet Nazir. A planet that would aid in Vegetas recoperation in enough time before freeza got wind of his presence. Then Gohan sets his own destination to planet Frost. The home planet of Freeza himself. Few knew about this secret planet, but in his arrogance Freeza let slip the location in one of his boasting speeches. With a mindset for blood and revenge, Gohan eagerly anticipates the challenges that await him on Planet Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys thank you for the positive reviews on the previous chapter. I am hoping for the story to get better as it goes along. Please forgive my cliffhanger nature, but true dbz fans know how it is. I will post the next chapter a lot sooner this time, thank you.

GOHAN'S DOMINATION CHAPTER 2

With flashes of his most recent battle haunting his mind, the saiyan prince Vegeta begins to gain consciousness. He senses familiar surroundings while he comes to understand that he is alive and healing in a start of the art rejuvenation chamber. With memories of his and Gohan's previous mission he searches anxiously for any explanation that makes sense as to why he is still alive. Even though the prince doesn't wish to acknowledge it he knows in his heart that his apprentice had surpassed him long ago. Reliving other missions in his brain and remembering witnessing Gohan's true power he comes to terms with what he feared. Gohan has succeeded him as a saiyan warrior. With the final countdown to full rejuvenation starting the saiyan prince readies himself for whatever new developments lie ahead.

While the chamber drains of the healing liquid Vegeta can already feel extreme power increase. Due to his saiyan biology and his resent near death experience, Vegeta is delighted to feel his new and improved power increase. He begins to flashback to a training mission he went on with Gohan.

Planet Draizago had been the toughest challenge of Gohan's life. After mission success Vegeta assists Gohan into an older but home owned healing chamber. Even though Vegeta was an evil warrior with a passion for carnage and mayhem, his own housing quarter's. Located on the base of planet Tarnasa, was the pinnacle of spick and span. With Gohan's face confused Vegeta explains to him that using a Frost military issued rejuvenation chamber is not always the best idea. Due to the power reading Freiza hooks up to it. That was the first time Vegeta shared a secret of their lineage. He remembers so vividly telling Gohan that after a such severe injuries that a saiyans power nearly doubles if the warrior survives. With a pain stricken face Gohan asks

" Then why not just cause server injury and use the healing pod over and over?"

With Disgust in Vegeta's eyes he exclaims,

"Two reasons you low-level worm. The first is that taking a risk like that could easily go wrong and you would wind up dead. And that my little friend would be a waste of the time I spent training you."

"The second reason being that we are saiyan warriors and gaining power through a shortcut like that would be to disgrace the memory of a proud and noble race."

"Now shut up get in that chamber and you I will be waiting for you with some food when you come out."

Though Vegeta could never admit he grew to love Gohan as if he were his own son and over the years Gohan had managed feels that made him proud enough to call him his equal.

AS he opened his eyes he was surprised not to see his young apprentice waiting for him with a leg of dranour met as he would usually do. He immediately questions the doctors as to the whereabouts of Lieutenant Gohan. The doctor told him that he has not seen the young Lieutenant at all and he was the only one to arrive back. In that moment Vegeta, for the first time felt the fearing pain of loss in his heart. However Before he could let those new feeling register he is interrupted with the doctor informing him that Lord Frezia would be arriving in a few hours. Still groggy and confused as to what has happened he stands silent. As a nurse passes the Prince a set of clothes and armor she also signals him towards the note secretly placed inside his outfit. Vegeta remembers the nurse as one of Gohans first female conquests and immediately realizes that the note was his doing. Now with hope for a little understanding he regains his confidence and with authority says

" Fine thank you. Tell Lord Friaza that I will await his arrival in the warriors quarters."

Knowing that hardly no one comes to this recuperation planet due to the location, he feels confident enough to be able to read the note without being spotted.

Sure enough it was a note from Gohan explaining everything that transgressed since his little nap on planet ooffa. Vegeta now knowing that Frezia had meant to kill both him and his Saiyan successor and that Gohan intends to take the fight to Freiza's home world. Vegeta didn't Know whether to feel proud or petrified of Gohan. The note finished with co-ordinance for Vegeta to follow so that he may be safe until his return. Of course Gohan knowing his old master better that he mislead him by saying that he needs his help on the battlefield and gave him what Vegeta thought was the location of the battle. Gohan knew that Vegeta would be pissed but some part of him always loved to get on his old masters nerves. As vegeta races for the untraceable space-pod complements of Gohan, he gets in and races off the planet with the most eager anticipation he has ever known.

After finally giving up on attempting to track the spacepod the medical captain in charge fears for his life as he knows what would happen to him when he informs Lord Frieza. As he attempts to promote an ignorant new doctor to his position The evil tyrant Himself walks ever so fluently through the door to the medical captain's main office. Sure enough after informing Frieza his lifetime of service was ended with the flip of Frieza's vile wrist. The screams of fear and pain echoed through the entire hospital. With the sound of the most evil laughter soon following. That laughter was soon cut short however, as a transmission was sent directly to Freiza's scouter stopped the laughter entirely.

" Hey Frieza old buddy guess who?"

The mere cockiness of the voice brought instant recognition to the would be tyrant of the universe.

"Gohan"

Frieza replied with the utmost disgust in his voice.

" That's right, and guess where I am?"

Asked Gohan with a tone that sent the great Frieza into a rage.

" I don't care where you are you little monkey, when i get my hands on you your dead!"

" Wow Frieza, your mother said the same thing to me not too long ago."

Frieza with a dumbfounded look not getting the humor replies with

"I don't know what you mean by that little monkey, but if you're implying what I think you are than you are, you're as stupid as Vegeta if you think my mother would ever..."

With Gohan's patience growing thin and disappointment showing on his face at the lack of Frieza'a ability to understand his humor he interrupts Frieza by simply saying

" I killed your mother."

As Freiza falls to his knees in shock he starts to understand where the transmission is coming from, as Gohan continues.

"... and you Father, Your auntie and uncle, probably a few cousins too. Your family was stronger than i thought but it was your dear old mother that gave me the most trouble."

With the most pleasurable feeling of revenge filling his entire being Gohan utters a few last words to provoke Frieza right where he wanted him.

" Man Frieza I gotta be honest, She is a blaster." I'll be going through your baby holograms while I wait for you. Momma's boy."

With Frieza's energy swelling He obliterates the entire cost line that his own medical staff was stationed. With screams of maddening anger he begins to transform into his most powerful form. With the howling screams echoing through the new cavern frieza had just created the planet begins to give way to his power starts to become engulfed in his destructive energy until the planet itself explodes. As the debre clears all that remains is the evil tyrant Frieza. without any form of space-pod Frieza begins to face off to his home world Frost, for the first time ever with fear in his heart.


End file.
